User talk:SerialSniper14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lost Odyssey Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Legendary Spirit Sorcerer Fu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ilayas (Talk) 19:37, February 18, 2010 Which templates? Which templates do you have a hard time reading and feel are too dark? What part of them do you feel are too dark and why? You'll need to give me more feed back if you want me to change them. At lest on my screen and the 3 other computers I have personally in my home the contrast between the background and foreground on the templates that I have made are quite high and easy to read. I've also viewed this site on a number of different computers outside my home and run into no problems. A list of frequently used templates can be found . Ilayas 08:35, February 19, 2010 (UTC) What black text? There isn't any black text in the templates. Do you have the default skin (for this wiki) enabled? Because that is likely your problem if you do not. These templates and this site on a whole was not customized to accommodate custom skins. I honestly do not have the time to do that. The problems your describing lead me to believe that you are not seeing things on your screen the same way I am seeing things on my screen. Below are some screen shots please let me know if this is what you are seeing as well. : I must admit I'm a little confused because I'm having no problem with contrast at all in fact I redid all the templates on this site so that there would be no problem with contrast and you are literally the first person that has ever said anything. Even if you were color blind the black and white versions of these pages are still pretty high contrast. So I am very interested to know what is the cause of this. Ilayas 23:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) O but you can! Well you actually do have some options the easiest would be just to change your preference settings while viewing this site but that's no fun and would get annoying fast. However there is another option if you are so inclined to do a little extra work. for directions. I've never done this myself but theoretically if you create your own skin page and just copy the code for the wiki gaming skin you should be set. I think this is all you need for the wikia gaming skin code: /*** MAIN COLORS ***/ .color1, .color1 a, .yui-panel .hd { background-color: #ffcb3b; color: #000; } .color2 { background-color: #09101d; } #background_strip { background: #09101d url(http://images.wikia.com/common/skins/quartz/gaming/images/background.jpg); border-color: #71d1ef; } #page_bar { background-image: none; } /*** FOR TEMPLATE USE ***/ DIV#delete { background-color:#1E293D; margin:0 1em; padding:0 10px; border:1px solid #aaa; } If do take the time to make your own skin I'd be interested to know if this ends up working out for you. Here's hoping it does. Ilayas 02:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC)